Renaissance
by Gabywell-x-nc
Summary: Une petite fic sur un couple crack que je vénère... Mira est triste et Sting parvient à la consoler tant bien que mal, mais à quel prix ? Cette histoire est la première que j'écris sur ce fandom et j'espère être à la hauteur
1. Chapter 1

Coucou ! J'arrive avec une fic toute chaude sur du, attention tenez-vous bien... Sting x Mira *v*

**Rating : **T

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement pas... Ils sont au grand Hiro Mashima ! Ave lui ! x3

* * *

CHAPITRE 1

"Il était une fois, dans un royaume lointain, une princesse. Cette princesse avait les cheveux pâles, voir blancs et elle attendait qu'un beau prince vienne la chercher pour la tirer de son ennui. Elle imaginait que son sauveur viendrait la secourir sur son beau cheval blanc et qu'il l'emmènerait visiter le monde..."

-x-x-x-x-x-

C'est pas ça l'histoire ? Pourtant tous les contes commencent ainsi, non ? Bref, recommençons...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Dans la guilde de Fairy Tail, située à Magnolia, ville de Fiore, pays d'Earthland -bref à Fairy Tail quoi !- était accoudée une jeune blonde. Ladite blonde était en fait Lucy Heartfilia, mage constellationniste. Elle était au bar car elle attendait que ses coéquipiers arrivent. La ponctualité n'était pas le fort de Natsu, Happy, Grey et Erza.  
La jeune constellationniste soupira une énième fois. Soupir que ne manqua pas la barwoman, Mirajane Strauss, mage de rang S et de Take-over. Mira s'approcha de Lucy tout en continuant d'essuyer ses verres :

- Qu'est-ce qui ne vas pas ? demanda-t-elle à Lucy. Une peine de cœur ? continua-t-elle sans attendre la réponse de la blonde, des cœurs dans les yeux.

- Mais pas du tout, tu délires Mira ! Je soupire parce que je devais faire une mission avec Erza, Grey, Natsu et Happy mais ils ne sont toujours pas là.

Mira secoua la tête en signe de compréhension lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent à la volée. Majestueuse, Erza Scarlet, mage chevalier de rang S, s'avançait dans l'allée. Elle était suivie par deux mages qui s'insultaient : Natsu Dragnir, dragon slayer du feu, et Grey Fullbuster, mage de création de glace et accessoirement exhibitionniste. Un chat bleu voletait derrière eux, il s'agissait d'Happy, exceed bleu venait d'Extalia et fidèle compagnon de Natsu.  
La petite troupe se dirigea vers Lucy. Cette dernière soupira encore une fois tout en se levant et en rejoignant son équipe. Elle fit un signe à Mira pour la saluer et l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail s'en fut, laissant derrière elle des mages soulagés car le calme allait régner le temps de leur missions.  
Non pas que cette équipe n'était pas appréciée -au contraire !- mais ils mettaient souvent la guilde sans dessus dessous, en particulier Natsu et Grey qui passaient leur temps à s'insulter et se battre.

Bon maintenant que le décor est planté, intéressons-nous à l'histoire...

Mira regarda l'équipe la plus forte de Fairy Tail, et accessoirement de Fiore, partir en mission. Les missions manquaient au mannequin qui n'en avait plus fait depuis la "mort" de Lisanna. La jeune blanche soupira. Elle n'avait rien à faire à part essuyer des verres déjà propres donc elle aimait former des couples dans sa tête. Après, elle inventait des plans machiavéliques pour mettre ensembles les personnes concernées. Elle attrapa un énième verre propre qu'elle commença à essuyer tout en soupirant. Elle avait déjà réussi à mettre Evergreen et son frère ensembles ainsi que Luxus et sa sœur. Elle devrait se pencher sur le cas Gajeel/Levy car tout le monde sauf les deux concernés, avait remarqué que les deux se tournaient autour sans pour autant s'approcher l'un de l'autre. La démone aussi s'attarda sur le cas de Lucy. La jeune constellationniste était toujours célibataire et Mira pensait qu'elle irait bien avec Grey. Il est vrai que ce dernier était constamment poursuivi par Juvia, la mage d'eau. L'ex-Phantom Lord avait cependant remarqué que c'était peine perdue avec son "Grey-sama", elle était donc allée rejoindre Lamia Scale où Lyon prendrait soin d'elle. Mira mis alors au point pour rapprocher Lucy et Grey. Après ça, elle reposa le verre qu'elle tenait et soupira encore une fois. Elle avait déjà mis ensembles la quasi totalité des mages de la guilde mais elle remarquait qu'elle-même n'avait personne. Elle re-soupira mais fut interrompue par une voix :

- Quelle est la raison de ce soupir à fendre l'âme ?

La barwoman se retourna vivement et vit le porteur de la voix.

- Bonjour et bienvenue Sting Eucliffe. Que nous vaut l'honneur de la présence du maitre de Sabertooth ? demanda-t-elle poliment.

- Je suis venu sur ordre de votre maitre qui m'a invité à passer quelques jours à Fairy Tail pour qu'il puisse m'apprendre quelques trucs sur le boulot de Master.

La mage de Take-over dévisagea le mage qui se tenait devant elle, sans se départir de son sourire. Sting Eucliffe, dragon slayer de la lumière, dix-neuf ans, maitre de Sabertooth, était blond cendré et avait les yeux bleus. Une cicatrice barrait son sourcil droit lui donnant un air rebelle. Mira avait entendu beaucoup de rumeurs disant que Sting Eucliffe serait un coureur de jupons, mais la jeune mage ne croyait pas trop en ces rumeurs. Il est vrai qu'au premier regard il puisse sembler briseur de cœur mais la réalité semblait toute autre. Dès qu'elle avait vu la séquence de la fin des Grands Jeux de la Magie, les retrouvailles entre Lector et son maitre, elle avait trouvé ces retrouvailles émouvantes et ainsi, Sting Eucliffe avait monté dans son esprit.

- ...héberger, entendit-elle.

- Comment ? demanda-t-elle à son interlocuteur. Désolé, mais j'étais perdu dans mes pensées.

- C'est moi qui te fais cet effet, Mirajane Strauss ? répondit Sting, arrogant. Je disais donc, continua-t-il, si tu connaissais quelqu'un pour m'héberger.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, dit la jeune Strauss.

- Merci d'avance, remercia-t-il avant de s'éclipser.

Une fois qu'il fut parti, Mirajane soupira. Elle n'avait pas relevé la remarque du dragon slayer, mais cette dernière l'avait troublée. "Coureur de jupons, non. Arrogant, oui.", pensa-t-elle. Puis elle se mit à réfléchir, qui pourrait accueillir un dragon slayer, jeune maitre ? "Je ne peux pas... Quoique... Elfman est parti en mission avec Ever donc il y a une chambre de libre. D'autant que je pense que Lisanna ira dormir chez Luxus.", cogita-t-elle.  
Il commençait à se faire tard, donc la guilde commençait à se vider. Mira, qui était la dernière à quitter le QG, ferma la guilde et retrouva Sting devant la porte.

- Alors, qui va m'héberger ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu viens chez moi, annonça-t-elle tout en se mettant en route.

Le dragon slayer suivit la jeune mage jusqu'à son appartement. Mirajane s'arrêta devant un appartement assez grand et elle invita Sting à entrer puis referma derrière elle. Elle avait prévenu Lisanna plus tôt dans la journée, cette dernière avait donc dû venir chercher ses affaires pour les amener chez Luxus.  
Mira posa ses clés et s'aperçut que son invité attendait qu'elle lui fasse visiter la maison. Elle lui montra la cuisine, le salon puis arriva dans la chambre :

- Tu dormiras dans la chambre d'Elfman, mon frère. La salle de bain est attenante, tu peux donc l'utiliser quand tu veux. Je te laisse t'installer, je t'appellerai pour le diner.

Le jeune maitre remercia la mage de rang S de son hospitalité et Mira le laissa s'installer. Elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour se changer et descendit préparer le repas. Une fois fait, elle appela Sting qui s'installa à table. Ils dinèrent en parlant de tout et de rien puis Sting aida son hôte à débarrasser et il alla s'installer devant le lacryma vision tandis que Mira montait dans sa chambre.  
Au bout d'un moment, lassé de zapper sans rien trouver à regarder, le mage de lumière éteignit le lacryma et monta dans sa chambre. Alors qu'il allait passer le pas de la porte, il entendit des sanglots provenant de la chambre de Mirajane. Il se dirigea naturellement vers la porte mais hésita avant d'entrer. C'est vrai quoi, on ne rentre pas dans la chambre d'une jeune fille sans son autorisation ! Toujours est-il que Sting n'hésita pas longtemps, il ne pouvait pas laisser son hôte pleurer ainsi.

* * *

**Voili voilou ! J'espère ne pas trop avoir massacrés les persos et de faire des OC ^^''**

**Enjoy ! et rendez-vous au prochain chapitre ! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2

Réponse aux reviews :

**caro6402** : merci ^^ ton avis compte et je vais essayer de rallonger le rythme dans le prochain chapitre alors x3

Sinon voilà le new chapitre ^v^

**Rating : **Toujours T :3

**Disclaimer :** Les persos ne m'appartiennent malheureusement -heureusement pour eux- pas... Ils sont au grand Hiro Mashima ! Ave lui ! x3

* * *

CHAPITRE 2

La princesse s'ennuyait ferme dans son palais. Il était immense mais elle ne pouvait en sortir. Sa seule amie était partie et elle se retrouvait seule. Seule dans ce grand château rempli de pièces en tout genre. Mais pourtant, il était comme une coquille vide pour la princesse...

Sting n'eut pas à hésiter longtemps, son côté gentleman lui dicta de ne pas laisser seule une jeune femme en détresse, surtout si ladite jeune femme l'héberge gentiment et gratuitement.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Le dragon slayer entra donc et trouva un spectacle aussi étrange qu'insolite : la jeune femme était assise sur son lit et des vêtements étaient étalés à côté d'elle. Elle se tenait la tête entre les mains, mais le dragon slayer entendait les sanglots qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de réfréner. Le mage de lumière s'approcha d'elle et, tout en lui tapotant l'épaule, lui dit :

- Ça va ?

La mage de Satan Soul sursauta et se tourna vers son invité avec un grand sourire. Sourire qui sonnait évidemment faux.

- Oui, ça va, répondit-elle tout en se levant. Désolée de t'avoir dérangé pour si peu...

Elle allait sortir mais le mage de lumière se mit devant elle, lui barrant le passage :

- Oh, je vois bien que quelque chose te tracasse Mirajane Strauss. Tu ne sortiras pas d'ici tant que tu ne m'auras pas donné la raison de ces pleurs.

- Sting Eucliffe, je te dis que je vais bien. Qu'est-ce qui te fait me contredire ? répliqua-t-elle, légèrement énervée.

- Oh rien, à part le fait que tu as les yeux rouges, tu pleurais il y a moins de deux minutes et que y a des fringues bizarres sur ton lit. Mais à part ça, je te crois, répondit-il, un brin narquois.

La mage de rangs S essaya tant bien que mal de passer, mais le dragon slayer était aussi têtu, voire plus, qu'elle. Elle finit par capituler et se rassit sur son lit.

- Alors, tu ne veux toujours pas me dire ce qu'il ne va pas ? redemanda le dragon slayer.

- Et toi, tu ne veux toujours pas me laisser sortir ? répliqua-t-elle, acerbe.

- Pas envie, grogna Sting en réponse. Allez, dis-moi ce qui te chagrine, je ne vais pas te manger !

Mirajane lutta dans un combat interne. Devait-elle lui dire ce qui l'a mettait dans cette état ou continuer ce petit jeu avec le dragon qui pouvait durer très longtemps ? Elle cogitait ferme et Sting attendait la fin de sa réflexion pour parler :

- Alors, tu vas me le dire ou pas ?

La mage de Satan Soul avait pris sa décision. Elle avoua tout à Sting, ôtant ainsi un léger poids sur son cœur. Ils parlèrent ainsi toute la nuit et ce n'est que tard dans la nuit que Mira retrouva le sourire. Elle envoya son invité se reposer tandis qu'elle faisait de même. Elle s'endormit tout en pensant à la journée du lendemain qui serait, disons, spéciale.

Le lendemain matin, Mira se réveilla comme d'habitude se prépara et se rendit à la guilde, tout en n'oubliant pas de mettre un mot à son invité qui dormait toujours. Elle ouvrit les portes de la guilde et, dès qu'elle apparut, le chaos qui régnait à l'intérieur se calma immédiatement.

Tous et toutes regardaient en direction de la mage qui venait d'arriver et, à leurs têtes, on voyait qu'ils étaient choqués...

* * *

**Alors ? Reviews please**

**Je sais, le chap est court mais c'est fait pour :3**

**Enjoy !**


	3. Chapter 3

Me revoilà avec le chapitre 3 !

* * *

**Réponse aux reviews : Linoa87** : Mici pour ton commentaire ! Ça me motive pour la suite et me fait plaisir x3

* * *

**Note : Je recherche un (ou une) bêta-lecteur(trice) contactez-moi par mp ou en review si vous êtes intéressé x3**

* * *

CHAPITRE 3

La princesse était promise à un homme qu'elle ne connaissait absolument pas. Elle ne voulait pas. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était sortir de cette maison, visiter le monde et, de préférence, le faire accompagnée d'un prince ou de quelqu'un qui l'aimerait vraiment. C'est sur ces pensées qu'elle fugua, sans avertir personne. Pas même sa meilleure amie...

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pourquoi étaient-ils tous choqués ces mages, me direz-vous ? Vous allez vite comprendre…

Mirajane s'avança dans la guilde sous les regards effrayés des membres de la guilde. La jeune femme se planta devant le tableau des missions et se fit un devoir d'en choisir une. Un membre plus courageux que les autres lui demanda :

- Euh Mira, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Ben je choisis une mission, répondit-elle comme si c'était une évidence.

- Certes. Mais tu n'en as pas fait depuis un bout de temps…

- Raison de plus, s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

A ce moment, Luxus entra dans la guilde. Il se figea en voyant la mage de rang S et, se reprenant, ricana :

- Oï Mira, c'est quoi ces fringues ?! Tu nous refais ta garde-robe ?

Voilà la raison du choc de la guilde, les habits de Mira. La démone était habillée comme avant la mort de Lisana, sa petite sœur. Ce ne sont que des habits, remarquerez-vous. Certes, mais à l'époque où elle était vêtue comme cela, son caractère était somme toute spécial. Spécial dans le sens où elle cherchait toujours la bagarre avec Erza, un peu comme Natsu et Grey mais en pire. Ce qui faisait le plus peur aux mages de cette guilde était le retour de la "démone". L'addition Natsu plus Grey plus Erza plus Mira était explosive. La guilde n'allait pas tenir très longtemps.

- Tu as une partie de la réponse, Luxus.

La guilde poussa un soupir de soulagement. Malgré son apparence, c'était toujours la gentille barwoman Mira qui parlait.

Prenant une mission, elle alla la présenter au maitre pour avoir son approbation. Elle eut une réponse positive et partit de la guilde pour préparer ses affaires.

~_~_~_~_~(= quelques instants/heures/etc plus tard)

Assise dans le train, Mirajane était perdue dans ses pensées. Enfin elle réfléchissait. A sa mission plus précisément. Elle avait pris une mission où il fallait anéantir une guilde noire. Facile. Elle n'avait pas pris une mission compliquée car il est vrai qu'elle n'avait pas fait de missions depuis un bout de temps.

Les haut-parleurs annoncèrent l'entrée en gare du train. La jeune femme s'étira et descendit à son arrêt. Trainant sa valise derrière elle, Mira contempla la ville de Lotus et la trouva bien calme par rapport à Magnolia. Le soir tombait doucement et la démone décida de chercher un hôtel pour la nuit. Elle n'avait pas remarqué qu'une ombre la suivait et déambula tranquillement dans la ville à la recherche d'un toit.

Elle en trouva un bien vite et paya sa nuit.

* * *

**Alors, qu'en pensez-vous ? Le prochain chapitre sera plus long, promis !  
**

**Enjoy it !**


	4. Chapter 4

Un chapitre plus long que les autres car les 2 et 3 étaient vraiment très courts O.o Mais c'était un besoin de couper en ces endroits :3

**Rating :** T toujours :3

**Disclaimer :** Pas à moi . Au Grand Hiro Mashima °.°

**Répose aux reviews : **_Linoa87 :_ Merci d'avoir pris le temps de commenter :D Et oui, ce chapitre est beaucoup plus long (plus que le chap. 2 + le chap.3)

_**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice qui se reconnaitra ;)**_

* * *

CHAPITRE 4

La princesse courait dans les bois, tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper à la garde royale. Elle courait à perdre haleine. Elle courait sans vraiment regarder où elle allait. Tant et si bien qu'elle finit par rentrer dans quelque chose. Enfin, dans quelqu'un. Ledit quelqu'un était un jeune homme, blond aux yeux bleus, qui semblait aiséà en juger par ses atouts. Le blond rattrapa la princesse pour éviter qu'elle ne tombe.

- Oh là, gente dame ! Puis-je avoir la raison de votre précipitation ?

- Je suis poursuivie, répondit-elle avant de s'évanouir.

Il n'en fallut pas plus au jeune homme qui la pris dans ses bras, la porta comme une princesse -évidemment- et l'emmena chez lui sans connaitre l'identité de la jeune inconnue

-x-x-x-x-x-

Mirajane se leva de bonne heure le lendemain, elle voulait finir au plus vite sa mission pour en prendre une nouvelle, de classe S cette fois. Elle avait besoin de se vider un peu l'esprit et alla rapidement chez le commanditaire de la mission.

Bon, c'était simple. Il fallait anéantir la guilde noire Black Storm, qui était rattachée à Grimoire Heart dans l'alliance Baram. Une petite guilde de rien du tout à combattre, il n'y avait rien de mieux pour se vider l'esprit.

Dès que la guilde de Black Storm fut en vue, elle revêtit son Satan Soul et ne fit pas de quartier. Elle décima la guilde. Tout le monde y passa, enfin c'est ce qu'elle pensait sur le moment.

Une fois qu'elle eut accompli sa tâche, elle enleva sa transformation et soupira : ce combat ne lui avait pas vraiment vidé l'esprit car il avait été trop court.

Toute perdue dans ses pensées qu'elle était, elle ne remarqua pas qu'un mage était revenu à lui et qu'il armait sa magie pour lui tirer dessus. Elle ressentit donc un choc violent puis ce fut le trou noir.

xOx0xOx

Elle se réveilla. Elle était allongée sur un sol froid et dur. Du marbre, pensa-t-elle.

Une minute ! Que faisait-elle là ? Elle se redressa et contempla la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait : Il y avait un bureau, une chaise et quelques meubles çà et là. Elle savait ce qu'était le "marbre", ainsi que les "meubles" mais elle ne savait pas "**_qui_**" elle était ni "**_où_**" elle se trouvait. Alors qu'elle examinait le lieu, elle sentit une présence dans son dos et se retourna vivement. Elle vit alors un jeune homme blond cendré, beau gosse, yeux bleus. Bref, le mec parfait.

- Yo princesse ! T'es enfin réveillée ? fit-il tout en s'approchant.

- Euh... Mais t'es qui toi ? demanda-t-elle incertaine.

- Oi Mira, tu te souviens pas de moi ?!

"Ah, donc moi c'est Mira." se dit-elle. "Je m'en souviens maintenant ! Je suis Mirajane Strauss, mage de la guilde Fairy Tail. Mon pouvoir est Satan Soul et j'ai une sœur et un frère. Mais c'est qui lui ?"

- Nan désolé, j'me rappelle pas...

- T'as pris un coup ou quoi ?! Je suis LE Sting Eucliffe, Maitre de Sabertooth et dragon slayer de lumière. Tu te souviens pas ?

- Pas des masses, non.

- T'as dû prendre un coup lors du combat.

- Je te suis pas là, je suis paumée…

Le jeune blond soupira, tira la chaise du bureau et s'assit dessus. Il commença un récit disant qu'elle avait pris une mission et qu'elle l'avait effectuée sans problème si ce n'est qu'un mage s'était relevé et lui avait porté un coup en traitre. De là, elle s'était effondrée, se cognant sûrement la tête contre le sol assez dur. Sting, se trouvant _comme par hasard_ sur les lieux, avait accouru et éliminé le mage s'étant pris à Mirajane. Puis le mage de sainteté avait alors emmené Mira dans le bureau de feu le Maitre de Black Storm et l'avait soignée tant bien que mal puis elle s'était réveillée.

Au fil du récit du dragon slayer, des souvenirs faisaient surface dans l'esprit. Ces souvenirs arrivaient dans le désordre et la mage de Satan Soul n'était pas plus avancée. Elle avait des souvenirs datant de son enfance et puis après, c'était vraiment le bazar.

- Ouais mais tout ça ne m'avance pas du tout, bougonna-t-elle.

Interrompu dans son récit, Sting regarda Mira d'un air perdu.

- Que me vaut l'honneur d'avoir eu la parole coupée ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement.

- Déso, mais c'est le bordel dans ma tête. J'ai l'impression qu'elle va exploser, répondit-elle platement.

Le mage blond ne cacha pas sa surprise quand au langage de la jeune femme. Il était trop familier pour appartenir à la barwoman à moins que...

Là, le mage perdit de ses couleurs et devint blanc. Se pourrait-il qu'elle soit redevenue comme elle était adolescente ? Ça lui faisait une belle paire de manche tout ça. Il décida alors de retourner à Magnolia pour se faire aider car il n'y arriverait pas tout seul.

- Dis Mira, que dirais-tu de rentrer à Fairy Tail pour qu'on t'aide ?

Sans attendre sa réponse, il la traina à la gare et ils prirent le premier train en partance pour Magnolia. Malheureusement pour lui, dès que le transport démarra, il devint très vite malade. Il s'allongea sur la banquette du compartiment et s'endormit en essayant de faire abstraction de son malaise.

Pendant ce temps, Mira essayait tant bien que mal de trier le flot de pensées trop important qui découlait en elle. Au bout d'un moment, elle en eut vraiment assez de batailler donc elle regarda autour d'elle. Tout à sa confrontation intérieure, elle n'avait pas remarqué que Sting s'était endormi. N'ayant rien d'autre à faire, elle contempla le dragon slayer. Son visage, bien que neutre, semblait apaisé et était détendu ; sa cicatrice lui barrant le sourcil droit lui accordait une certaine beauté et le fait qu'elle ne connaisse rien de cet homme, ajoutait un halo de mystère qui plaisait à Mirajane. Elle passa tout le reste du voyage à le regarder et à essayer de deviner quelle personne il était réellement.

* * *

**Là par contre, Mira est OC :3 Désolé pour ceux qui l'aime bien x3 Par contre, j'ai du mal à cerner le caractère de Sting O.o**

**Enjoy ! And see you soon :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**_La suite !_**

**_Merci à tous pour les reviews :3_**

**Rating :** T

**Disclaimer :** Ces merveilleux personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je ne fais que les animer par mon imagination :3 Ils sont à Hiro Mashima !

* * *

**Merci à ma bêta-lectrice qui me fait remarquer les fautes que je peux faire ;)**

* * *

CHAPITRE 5

La jeune fille se réveilla dans un lit qui lui était inconnu. Elle regarda autour d'elle et vit un jeune home blond assis sur un fauteuil. Il semblait dormir aussi, la princesse se leva sans un bruit et entreprit de visiter la maison. Elle était richement décorer mais il ne semblait pas y avoir grand monde. En fait, il n'y avait personne à part le jeune homme qui l'avait veillé dans son sommeil. Il était à présent réveillé et attendait qu'elle revienne.

- Alors, votre visite a-t-elle été concluante ? demanda-t-il d'une voix qui envouta immédiatement la princesse.

- Oui Messire. Désolé d'avoir farfouillé ainsi sans votre autorisation, mais vous sembliez être plongé dans un profond et doux sommeil et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller...

- Oh mais que de bonne manière que voilà ! A qui ai-je l'honneur si je puis me permettre ?

-x-x-x-x-x-

Le voyage en train passa rapidement pour Mirajane qui ne cessait de regarder Sting et lentement pour le dragon slayer qui, bien que les yeux fermés, ne dormait pas. Il sentit tout le long du voyage le regard tantôt appréciateur, tantôt interrogatif de la jeune femme sur lui. Bien qu'être reluqué comme cela lui convenait moyennement, un côté de son esprit considérait le fait que la mage ait perdu la mémoire. Ainsi, elle le jugerait vraiment et non sur les rumeurs peu plaisantes qui circulent sur lui...

Le transport arriva enfin en gare de Magnolia et les deux compagnons forcés descendirent et se rendirent à Fairy Tail. Sting angoissait un peu : comment allait réagir la guilde en voyant le comportement de leur chère et gentille Mira ?

D'ailleurs, cette dernière fit une entrée fracassante en explosant littéralement la porte. Si le jeune Maitre voulait entrer discrétos et incognito, c'était raté. En soupirant, il entra dans la guilde et ce qu'il vit le désola encore plus : Mirajane avait déjà mis la moitié de la guilde à sac, pire que Natsu qui détenait pourtant le record en matière de désordre/bagarre. En soupirant une nouvelle fois, il attrapa la jeune fille et la tira jusqu'à lui en lui disant :

- Mira, tu ferais mieux de m'attendre dehors, je veux régler ça pacifiquement.

- Pff, s'tu veux, dit-elle en trainant les pieds pour sortir de la guilde. D'toute manière, y a pas Erza donc j'm'en fou.

Dès qu'elle fût hors de vue, toute la guilde se retourna comme un seul homme vers Sting. Ce dernier leva les mains en signe d'innocence :

- Je n'ai rien fait, je vous le promets !

Luxus qui s'était approché de lui et s'était arrêté quand il avait clamé son innocence, lui demanda :

- Alors que s'est-il passé ?

- Oui, dit quelqu'un dans la pièce, qu'est-il arrivé à notre Mira ?

Le dragon slayer de lumière soupira et raconta :

- Mirajane a bien effectué sa mission. Malheureusement, un mage s'est relevé et lui a donné un coup en traitre. Je ne suis pas arrivé à temps pour la rattraper dans sa chute, mais je l'ai vengée en assommant le mage noir.

- Et ?

- Elle a perdu la mémoire... Enfin, ce n'est qu'une amnésie partielle. Elle se souvient de tout jusqu'avant la mort de sa sœur, d'après ce que j'ai pu comprendre. Ça veut dire qu'elle a un vide de neuf ans (N.d.A : mort de Lisanna et son retour après deux ans et les sept ans). 'fin plutôt deux ans... Environ... Bref, qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ?

- T'aurais pas un plan, ô grand Maitre de l'ex-guilde la plus puissante ? demanda sarcastiquement Luxus.

- Ben, non. Vois-tu, cher ami dragon slayer de deuxième génération, je l'ai amenée ici car les idées ne se bouscule pas, lui répondit tout aussi aimablement Sting.

Maitre Makarov s'interposa entre les deux protagonistes avant que ça ne parte en sucette (N.d.A : j'aime cette expression x3) et que la guilde soit encore plus détruite :

- Allons, allons mes enfants. Se disputer ne résoudra rien au problème qui nous est posé. Essayons de régler cela pacifiquement. J'ai peut-être une idée...

* * *

**Il n'est pas très long mais je coupe pour le suspense... 3:) Je suis diabolique mouhahaha! *tousse***

**Enjoy et à la revoyure... en enfer mouhahaha /SBAFF/**


	6. Chapter 6

Voici le chapitre 6 avec un peu de retard (beaucoup même ) Désolée...

Bref, ce chapitre est l'avant dernier mais on se retrouve plus bas pour plus de précisions ! Appréciez la lecture !

**Rating :** Toujours T :3

**Disclaimer** : les personnages ne sont pas à moi mais à H. Mashima, je les ai juste massacrés O:)

* * *

CHAPITRE 6

- Oh, excusez-moi, je ne me suis pas présentée ! Quelle étourdie je fais ! Mirajane Strauss, enchantée.

Sur le coup, le blond en resta scotché.

- Mirajane...? C'est bien toi ? Ça fait si longtemps !

- Euh, excusez-moi, j'ai bien peur de ne point vous suivre...

- Oui bien sûr, tu ne te souviens pas de moi... Est-ce que le nom "Eucliffe" te dit quelque chose ?

- Évidemment ! commença-t-elle, faisant espérer le blond. C'est l'homme auquel je suis promise !

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sting réfléchissait. Oui, vous aviez bien lu, Sting Eucliffe sait utiliser son cerveau ! Ce que Makarov lui avait proposé lui semblait la meilleure solution. En même temps, c'était un peu la seule option qu'ils avaient trouvée... Le mage de lumière sortit de la guilde en hélant au passage Mirajane qui était restée sagement devant la guilde.

- Suis-moi, lui dit-il.

- Pourquoi ?

La mage amnésique restait campée sur ses positions, les bras croisées, et n'avait pas l'air de vouloir bouger tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu de réponse.

- Tu viens avec moi à Crocus.

- Hein ?

Les bras ballant, Mirajane regardait Sting comme si une deuxième tête avait poussé à côté de la première.

- Tu viens avec moi à Crocus, répéta-t-il patiemment.

- J'avais compris, merci ! Et ma réponse est non !

- De toute manière, tu viens à Crocus parce que le Vieux l'a décidé et que c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

Mira se dirigea vers l'entrée de la guilde :

- Il va m'entendre le grand-père, là.

Sting soupira et attrapa la jeune démone avant qu'elle ne commette l'irréparable.

- Vaut mieux éviter d'énerver le Vieux si on tient à la vie. Il fait ça pour ton bien !

Mira se résolut donc à suivre le dragon slayer de lumière mais ce dernier savait que ce n'était pas de gaité de cœur et il sentait qu'il allait en baver. Il la traina à la gare mais ce fut elle qui le tira dans le train car il était mal dès qu'il voyait ne serait-ce qu'une gare. Le voyage pour aller jusqu'à Crocus dura moins longtemps que le précédent. Aussi, Sting essaya -chose extrêmement difficile- de rester éveillé. Il regardait par la fenêtre tandis que Mira, elle, s'était assoupie car les évènements récents l'avaient fatiguée plus qu'autre chose.

Le jeune Maitre, lassé de regarder par la fenêtre, posa ses yeux sur sa compagne de voyage. Elle dormait paisiblement, le visage détendu. "Elle est belle…", pensa Sting. Il se reprit directement après en secouant la tête. Il ne devait pas s'amouracher d'une fille, surtout pas d'elle, il avait une réputation -pas toujours très glorifiante, certes mais une réputation tout de même- à tenir. Et puis il venait de devenir le Maitre de la deuxième plus forte guilde de Fiore et c'était pas mal de boulot. Heureusement que Rogue l'aidait un peu sinon, il ne s'en sortirait pas.

Le voyage ne dura pas longtemps et ils arrivèrent très rapidement à destination. Ils descendirent et Sting conduisit Mira à sa guilde et la présenta à tout le monde :

- Alors voici notre nouveau membre, Mirajane Strauss. Elle faisait auparavant partie de Fairy Tail mais quelques soucis l'ont poussée à s'éloigner de sa guilde d'origine. J'espère que vous lui ferez bon accueil. Tu vas devoir porter la marque de Saber, où la veux-tu ?

Mirajane désigna la marque de Fairy Tail, signifiant clairement qu'elle voulait sa nouvelle marque par-dessus l'ancienne. Le dragon slayer de lumière lui appliqua la marque en blanc à la place de celle de Fairy Tail.

- Ce s'rait pas le mannequin, là ? demanda une personne dans la salle.

- J'vois pas d'quoi tu parles, répondit Mira prenant de court le Maitre.

- Euh, en fait Mirajane a perdu une partie de sa mémoire au cours d'une mission donc je vous prierai de ne pas trop la brusquer.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux blancs s'approcha d'elle et se présenta :

- Bonjour Mirajane-sama, je ne pense pas que vous vous souveniez de moi. Je m'appelle Yukino et je suis mage constellationniste.

- Bonjour Yukino, dit très aimablement Mira. Ravie de te rencontrer.

Tous dans la salle étaient perdus. Il y avait de quoi, la mage passait d'un comportement et langage assez familier à une attitude douce et prévenant.

- Tu ressembles beaucoup à ma sœur, rajouta la démone.

Ah, c'était un peu plus clair à présent. Yukino ressemblait à sa sœur avec qui elle était toujours gentille, c'était la seule personne à recevoir ce traitement de faveur.

Sting se reprit plus vite que les autres et demanda à la constellationniste de conduire leur nouvelle recrue dans sa chambre. Enfin, dans le dortoir car seuls les mages les plus forts et compétents de Sabertooth avaient le droit à une chambre individuelle.

La mage de rang S fut donc conduite dans un dortoir contenant une salle de bain collective mais des chambre d'une à deux pièces individuelles. Yukino invita Mira dans ce qui allait être sa chambre durant son séjour à Saber. Enfin jusqu'à, si elle y arrive, ce qu'elle parvienne à égaler ou surpasser les membres les plus forts de la guilde.

La mage s'installa et s'allongea sur son nouveau lit. Les récents évènements se bousculaient dans sa tête et rien n'était clair. Elle s'endormit avant d'avoir eu le temps de se changer ou de manger.

Un peu plus loin, dans la guilde, deux jeunes hommes étaient en pleine discussion. Enfin, un parlait et l'autre se contentait de quelques réponses brèves mais pertinentes quand l'occasion se présentait. Vous auriez peut-être deviné qui c'était, non ? Si je vous dis dragons slayer, un brun et un blond vous devineriez ? Il s'agit bien sûr de Sting et Rogue ! Bref, les deux dragons slayers débattaient au sujet de Mira.

* * *

**Voili voilou !**

**Le prochain chapitre, le dernier, mettra plus de temps à arriver donc ne vous impatientez pas ^^' Je vous préviens d'avance qu'il contiendra un lemon ou au moins une lime donc si vous n'aimez pas... Tant pis pour vous !**

**Enjoy ! Et à la revoyure xD**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello les gens ! Désolée de ma très longue absence mais le chapitre est très très loin donc on va dire que c'est normal...

**Rating : **/!\ Attention ! Changement de rating ! **M**

**Disclaimer :** Je n'ai toujours pas les personnages mais l'histoire est sortie de mon imagination débordante donc voilà !

* * *

**Avertissement : Lemon dans ce chapitre ! If you don't like it, don't read !**

* * *

CHAPITRE 7

La jeune princesse fugitive avait fait espérer son sauveur blond mais cassa ses espoirs en disant :

- La raison pour laquelle je me suis enfuie est que je ne veux pas épouser un homme que je ne connais pas et dont des rumeurs déplaisantes le qualifient.

- Si je puis me permettre, Mirajane, Sting Eucliffe n'est pas tel que les mauvaises langues ne le qualifient... De plus, j'ai l'impression que ce Sting vous connait plus que vous ne le pensait...

- Que voulez-vous dire ? demanda la princesse, interloquée.

- Je veux dire, ma chère Mirajane, que Sting Eucliffe est là devant vous et qu'il semblerait que tu l'aie oublié...

- C-comment ?

- Te rappelles-tu du petit garçon orphelin qui jouait avec toi, quand tu n'étais âgé que de six ans ?

- S-Sting ? Mais c'est impossible ! Mon père l'a chassé ! De plus, l'homme auquel je suis promise est riche, donc ça ne peut pas être toi !

-x-x-x-x-x-

Cela faisait deux semaines. Deux semaines que Mira vivait à Sabertooth, faisait des missions et était amnésique. Bien que sa mémoire revenait petit à petit, c'était embrouillé dans l'esprit de la jeune mage. Quelques fois, de plus en plus souvent, son caractère gentil et doux faisait surface.

Pour faire des missions, après ce qui s'était passé durant la dernière, elle avait dû se trouver un partenaire. Par chance, Rogue ne pouvait plus faire de mission depuis que Sting avait pris les rênes de la guilde car il n'avait pas l'habitude de travailler en solo. Il avait donc proposé à Mirajane de faire équipe avec lui et elle avait accepté de bon cœur. Ils enchainaient les missions depuis deux semaines et, au plus grand malheur du dragon blanc, se rapprochaient de plus en plus. Le Maitre voyait ce rapprochement d'un œil mauvais car, il devait se l'avouer malgré lui, le charme de la magicienne ne le laissait pas indifférent. Son jumeau noir l'avait bien remarqué et, pour qu'enfin Sting comprenne ses sentiments envers la mage et se déclare, Rogue faisait en sorte de rester tout le temps, même en dehors des missions, avec Mirajane. La réaction de Sting ne se faisait pas attendre. Il fulminait toute la journée en maudissant son jumeau mais il savait qu'au fond c'était lui le fautif. Il voyait donc avec un certain énervement que le dragon slayer noir souriait plus souvent, surtout en compagnie de la mage.

Cette situation dura plus d'un mois. Rogue était impressionné par le temps que son jumeau avait tenu sans rien dire sur le rapprochement des deux mages, alors qu'il était épris de Mirajane. Le mage d'ombre était loin de se douter que Sting s'était résolu et ne cherchait plus à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Ce dernier restait enfermé toute la journée dans son bureau et ne sortait que pour dormir le soir et y retournait le matin de bonne heure. Il ne sortait donc plus et était toujours d'humeur massacrante ce qui entrainait quelques fois d'assez violents échanges entre le Maitre et l'amnésique.

Rogue se donna une semaine de plus et, si la situation n'évoluait pas ou, pire, se dégradait, il irait lui-même chercher cet "imbécile de dragon" par la peau du cou pour qu'il se dévoile d'autant qu'il avait remarqué que son équipière n'était pas si indifférente aux charmes du mage blond.

La semaine passa et rien ne changea.

- Au moins, se disait Rogue, la situation ne se dégrade pas entre ces deux-là.

L'occasion inespérée et tant attendue par le mage d'ombre se présenta deux jours après. Ce jour-ci, Sting fit une annonce à l'ensemble de la guilde :

- Chers et chères membres de Sabertooth, je vous annonce que dans deux jours se tiendra l'anniversaire de Mirajane Strauss. J'ai reçu un message de Fairy Tail me disant que ce serait bien d'organiser une fête pour cet évènement. Je pense inviter la guilde d'origine de notre membre temporaire pour cette fête.

Mirajane, restée silencieuse au fond de la guilde, lança :

- Pourquoi pas... Ces fêtards de Fairy Tail seront contents et je pourrai revoir mon frère et ma sœur comme ça.

- C'est donc décidé, reprit Sting en s'adressant à la guilde. La fête se déroulera dans deux jours à la salle des fêtes du Palais.

- Waouh, rien que ça ! s' exclama un des membres.

- Faut pas oublier que Mira fait partie de ceux qui ont sauvé la princesse donc c'est normal, dit une autre personne.

- Bref. Il vous faut trouver un cavalier ou une cavalière pour ce bal...

- U-un bal ?! s'exclamèrent les membres de la guilde.

Mais le Maitre s'était déjà éclipsé prestement pour ne pas subir les interrogations de la guilde. Seuls Mira et Rogue restaient silencieux dans le brouhaha qui avait envahi la guilde.

- Alors, demanda la démone à son partenaire, qui vas-tu invité ?

- Pas intéressé, répondit le dragon noir taciturne.

Habituée à ses réponses courtes et surtout identique, la mage ne put s'empêcher de de le taquiner un peu :

- Qui pourrais-tu inviter...

La démone se lança dans une énumération de noms de fille de la guilde. À chaque nom, le mage taciturne répondait négativement ou "pas intéressé". Enfin il eut une petite hésitation sur le nom de Yukino, ce qui le trahit. Mirajane ne put s'empêcher de charrier son coéquipier qui en eut très vite assez et qui, pour la faire taire, lui demanda :

- Et toi alors, avec qui vas-tu aller à ce bal ?

Cette réplique inattendue (le dragon noir ne répondait pas souvent et alignait jamais plus de quatre voir cinq mots) eut pour effet de stopper la mage amnésique dans son élan.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention d'y assister, de toute manière, répliqua-t-elle.

- C'est pourtant toi l'invité d'honneur de cette fête, lui rappela doucement Rogue.

- Ouais mais les fêtes et moi, ça fait deux. J'supporte pas trop l'ambiance...

Malgré toutes ses tentative, le dragon slayer ne put faire changer d'avis la mage plutôt bornée qui se trouvait en face de lui. Elle campait férocement sur ses positions et ne voulait en aucun cas céder.

- Et si, ajouta malicieusement Rogue, quelqu'un t'invitait, tu irais à ce bal...?

Elle hésita un peu avant de répondre.

- Peut-être, concéda-t-elle finalement. Ça dépend la personne... rajouta-t-elle rapidement, méfiante.

Satisfait de la réponse de Mirajane, le jeune homme s'excusa auprès d'elle ayant quelque chose de très important à faire. Pour accomplir cette "chose", il se rendit dans le bureau du Maitre. Il entra sans s'annoncer dans la pièce, faisant sursauter son jumeau en plein travail. Remarquant l'identité de l'arrivant, le jeune blond se renfrogna :

- Que puis-je faire pour toi Rogue ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Hum... fit mine de réfléchir le brun tout en s'asseyant. Parlons de ce bal veux-tu ?

Il avait décidé de commencer en douceur connaissant le caractère plutôt impulsif de son jumeau.

- Mmm.. fit le concerné, se cachant derrière son travail. Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Avec qui vas-tu aller au bal ?

- Je n'en ai pas la moindre idée. Et, si tu veux mon avis, je pense que cette fête est une perte de temps... Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y assister mais je le dois à cause de mon statut de Maitre.

- Et si tu y allais Mirajane...?

Le dragon noir avait subtilement lancé une perche à son presque frère, la balle était à présent dans son camp, à lui de décider ce qu'il voulait faire.

- Bof, elle dois déjà avoir trouver un cavalier et je ne pense pas qu'elle irait avec moi si je lui demandais...

Rogue secoua la tête en soupirant. Décidément, Sting faisait tout pour lui compliquer la tâche au possible. Mais Rogue n'allait pas se laisser si facilement avoir, il sentait que le jeune Maitre mourrait d'envie d'aller inviter la démone pour ce bal.

- Aller, je sais que tu meurs d'envie de l'inviter ! Vas-y, de toute manière elle prévoyait de ne pas aller au bal à moins que tu l'invite, je ne crois pas qu'elle y aille...

- Comment... commença le dragon blanc.

- Comment je sais ? Simple, je suis ton jumeau quand même ! Je remarque tout...

- C'est si évident que ça...? gémit le malheureux blond.

- Ne t'en fais pas, le rassura son jumeau, il semblerait que je sois le seul à l'avoir remarqué.

- Mais tu le savais depuis longtemps ?

Rogue hocha la tête pour confirmer les dires de Sting.

- Donc tu as fait exprès de te rapprocher de Mira pour...

- Te rendre jaloux, oui, coupa le brun.

- Mais...

- Pourquoi ? Tout simplement parce que tu n'es pas très intelligent et que tu ne te rendais pas compte que tu aimais Mirajane.

- Mais la question est de savoir si _elle_, elle m'aime...

Rogue ne dit rien, il ne devait pas interférer plus loin dans la relation des deux jeunes gens. Il sentait qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Sting. Il sortit du bureau, laissant le Maitre seul avec ses pensées et ses doutes.

xOx0xOx

Vingt-quatre heures plus tard, Sting n'avait toujours rien demandé à la mage démoniaque ce qui inquiétait un peu Rogue. Cependant, sa sœur étant arrivée un jour en avance, Mirajane avait été obligée d'aller faire du shopping pour trouver une robe appropriée. La mage de rang S avait trainé avec elle Yukino, qui s'était laissée faire ayant reçu une invitation du dragon de l'ombre.

Les trois jeunes filles aux cheveux blancs avaient passé un magnifique après-midi et avaient toutes acheté des tenues extraordinaires pour la soirée se déroulant le lendemain. En entrant dans sa chambre après cette journée épuisante, Mira eut la surprise de trouver sur son lit un mot. Elle posa ses achats sur le bureau de la chambre et s'assit sur son lit pour lire le mot :

_Accepterais-tu Mira, de m'accompagner au bal demain soir ? Je serai ravi d'être ton cavalier, ma chère...  
_

_Je viendrai t'attendre devant ta chambre et on ira ensemble au Palais._

_A demain soir, chérie..._

_Sting Eucliffe, Maitre de Sabertooth._

Mira faillit laisser exploser sa joie mais elle se retint à temps ; les murs ne sont pas vraiment épais dans le dortoir. Elle était, mais alors vraiment, très contente. Enfin ! Quelqu'un l'invitait ! Et ce n'était pas n'importe qui, c'était Sting ! A ce moment là, Mirajane réalisa et accepta le fait qu'elle aimait le Maitre. Elle avait refusé de se l'avouer avant car elle n'arrivait pas à ce résoudre à un amour à sens unique. Mais là, il y avait un espoir -minuscule mais un espoir quand même- que Sting l'aime ! C'est sur ces pensées joyeuses qu'elle s'endormit d'un sommeil apaisant et, pour une fois, sans cauchemars.

xOx0xOx

Le lendemain, Mira se réveilla de bonne humeur. Elle avait bien dormi et elle sentait que cette journée serait parfaite. Elle s'habilla et se rendit comme d'habitude à la guilde. Sur le chemin, elle croisa Yukino et Lisanna, sa sœur, qui avait passé la nuit dans la chambre de la constellationniste. Les deux jeunes filles aux cheveux blancs et courts souhaitèrent un joyeux anniversaire et, ensembles, elles entrèrent dans la guilde de Sabertooth.

Toute la journée, la jeune fille se fit souhaiter sa fête tandis que les membres de Fairy Tail arrivaient peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure, Mira se rendait compte que sa mémoire était quasiment revenue ; elle se rappelait de tout : l'arrivée de Lucy, Phantom Lord, la Tour du Paradis, Edolas, le retour de sa sœur disparut depuis deux ans, l'examen de rang S, Acnologia et les sept ans... Et enfin, les Grands Jeux Magiques avec Rogue du futur et les dragons. Elle se rappelait jusque là, après la fête au Palais, elle n'avait pas encore retrouvé ses souvenirs.

La journée se déroula donc très rapidement, sans qu'elle ait eu le loisir de croiser le Maitre, puis vint le moment où il fut se préparer pour le bal. La mage amnésique se rendit donc dans sa chambre pour revêtir la tenue qu'elle avait acheté la veille avec sa sœur. Une fois qu'elle fut prête, elle ouvrit la porte de sa chambre et eut l'agréable surprise de trouver Sting qui l'attendait devant la pièce, appuyé contre un mur, le regard dans le vague. Dès que la porte s'ouvrit, le blond sursauta et porta son attention sur Mirajane. Il resta bouche bée quelques secondes, incapable de prononcer le moindre mot. Il faut dire que la jeune mage avait vraiment mis le "paquet" ; elle avait une longue robe dorée fendue sur la jambe droite, elle avait relevé la moitié de ses cheveux en un chignon façon "coiffé décoiffé" qui lui donnait un air adorable selon notre dragon de lumière et elle s'était maquillée légèrement ce qui complétait parfaitement la tenue, toujours selon notre mage blond. Ce dernier se reprit rapidement, ne voulant pas paraitre impolie aux yeux de la magnifique idylle qui se tenait devant lui. Il lui fit une révérence en lui tendant un bouquet de roses qu'il avait, en bon gentleman, acheté plus tôt. La jeune fille rougit en prenant le bouquet et le remercia en balbutiant un peu. Le jeune homme se releva et, présentant son bras à Mira, lui demanda si elle était prête pour y aller ce à quoi la jeune femme répondit par l'affirmative. Ils se dirigèrent bras dessus-bras dessous vers la sortie du dortoir.

Les deux jeunes mages montèrent dans un carrosse pour se rendre devant la salle des fêtes du Palais. Pendant le cour voyage, alors que Sting essayait de ne pas être trop malade, Mirajane essaya de reprendre contenance. Depuis qu'elle retrouvait peu à peu ses souvenirs, son caractère d'avant (_N.d.A : quand elle était gentille_) prenait de plus en plus le pas sur son caractère hautain et rebelle. Elle était gentille de plus en plus souvent mais d'autres réactions se fessait ressentir. Par exemple, elle n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rougir quand Sting lui avait tendu le bouquet, elle n'était pourtant pas si timide d'habitude ! Elle essayait donc de faire en sorte de ne pas trop être timide et rougissante durant cette soirée...

Arrivés devant la salle où se déroulerait la fête, les deux mages descendirent de leur moyen de locomotion (_N.d.A :..._) pour entrer dans la salle déjà pleine. Ils se séparèrent dès le départ, Mirajane allant rejoindre ses amis de son ex-guilde pour leur dire que sa mémoire était presque totalement revenue. Ces derniers furent très contents pour elle et accueillirent cette nouvelle avec une joie immense, surtout sa sœur. Natsu, sa grande intelligence légendaire en marche (_N.d.A : je rigole évidement... ne me frappez pas svp :x_ ), demanda à la mage de Satan Soul :

- Donc tu reviens quand à la guilde ?

Lucy lui assena un poing sur sa tête, lui signifiant que sa question était plus qu'indiscrète. Mirajane répondit néanmoins :

- Je n'en sais rien du tout... Et puis, je n'ai pas encore retrouvé tous mes souvenirs...

Comprenant -enfin- qu'il avait fait une bourde, le dragon slayer de feu s'excusa. Ses excuses furent gentiment acceptées par la mage blanche qui commençait à avoir chaud. Elle s'excusa donc auprès de ses amis et alla prendre l'air dans le jardin du Palais attenant à la salle (_N.d.A : je sais pas vraiment si il existe ce jardin..._). L'atmosphère étouffant de la fête lui donnait mal à la tête et la jeune mage n'en pouvait plus. De plus, tout en parlant à ses amis, elle avait enfilé verres sur verres, sa tête lui tournait un peu. Elle frissonna à cause du changement brutal de température mais s'éloigna jusqu'à ce que ses pieds s'enfoncent légèrement dans l'herbe fraiche. Elle enleva ses talons qui lui faisaient mal aux pieds et s'allongea sur le sol vert humide. Elle contempla le ciel étoilé, faisant le vide dans sa tête.

- C'est magnifique... se dit-elle. Les étoiles, c'est si paisible...

Elle se sentait bien, détendue. Là, allongée sur l'herbe, elle se sentait loin de tout problème. Malheureusement, sa quiétude fut interrompue par un arrivant. Arrivant qui s'allongea près d'elle, sans rien dire. La jeune mage décida de ne pas se préoccuper de cet intrus intempestif et retourna à la contemplation des étoiles. Elle fut de nouveau interrompue par une voix qui la tira de ses pensées :

- Elle sont magnifiques les étoiles ce soir, non ?

Mira, qui se doutait un petit peu de l'identité de l'importun, en fut sûre dès qu'elle entendit la voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là Sting ? demanda-t-elle.

Ce dernier se redressa sur les coudes pour regarder la mage et lui répondit :

- N'ai-je pas le droit de venir admirer le ciel étoilé ?

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, la mage de rang S rougit. Elle se dit que grâce à l'obscurité, ça passerait inaperçu mais elle avait oublié que Sting était un dragon slayer et, de ce fait, avait les sens un peu plus développé que les mages normaux. Le mage de lumière remarqua donc le rougissement de la Satan Soul et, inconsciemment, fut heureux de l'effet qu'il produisait sur cette dernière. Pris d'une inspiration soudaine, notre blond se pencha un peu sur Mira, entrant dans son champ de vision.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous Sting ! s'exclama-t-elle. Tu me caches la vue là... ne put s'empêcher de gémir Mira.

- Hum... Je t'admire... murmura le mage blond, taquin.

La jeune mage blanche s'étrangla de surprise et n'eut pas l'occasion de répondre que Sting l'embrassait. C'était un baiser doux qui exprimait un immense soulagement des deux côté. Un baiser profond qui exprimait les forts sentiments des deux jeunes personnes. Ils se séparèrent finalement par manque d'air et le jeune Maitre murmura un doux "Joyeux anniversaire, chérie" à l'oreille de son aimée. Cette dernière frissonna de plaisir et se colla à Sting, recherchant sa douceur et sa chaleur réconfortante. Ils restèrent un petit moment enlacés, coupés du monde.

Sting prit finalement l'initiation de se lever en entrainant Mira par la même occasion. Le dragon slayer sentait qu'il n'allait pas se retenir très longtemps face à cette beauté qu'il aimait de tout son cœur. Il lui susurra doucement à l'oreille :

- Je pense qu'il serait préférable de trouver un endroit confortable, n'est-ce pas ma chère ?

Notre démone sentit un nouveau frisson, d'anticipation cette fois, lui parcourir l'échine. Alors comme ça, le blond voulait jouer ? Il n'allait pas être déçu...

- Pourquoi un endroit confortable ? répondit-elle. Nous sommes très bien ici... D'autant que le ciel est dégagé et qu'il fait bon, alors pourquoi partir ?

- Tu me provoques ? souffla Sting, brûlant d'impatience. Tu a l'air sûre de toi... Il faut quand même trouver un autre endroit, quelqu'un pourrait venir...

Sans attendre sa réponse, il la traina à sa suite et l'emmena dans une chambre simpliste mais non moins au goût de nos deux mages. La jeune démone s'allongea sur le lit et se fit provocante :

- Alors beau gosse, tu viens pas ? susurra-t-elle, en le regardant les yeux plissés.

En réalité, Mira en avait marre d'attendre et désirait plus que tout le Maitre de Sabertooth.

- Ne me force pas, répliqua Sting, d'une voix sourde

- Comment ça ? continua la démone d'une voix sensuelle

S'en fut trop pour Sting qui se jeta littéralement sur elle, le désir avait pris le pas sur la raison. Il s'était retenu mais là, il craquait. Il se positionna à califourchon sur Mira et approcha son visage du sien :

- Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué, souffla-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas peur, le défia-t-elle.

Sans répondre, le mage blanc plaqua violemment ses lèvres contre celles de la jeune femme. S'en suivit alors une bataille acharnée pour la domination. Acharnée car ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulait être dominé. Sting gagna finalement, par abandon de Mira, plus que lassée de cette bataille. Elle voulait passer aux choses sérieuses et vite. Signalant son empressement au mage, elle glissa ses mains sous la chemise de son amant et caressa son dos et ses abdos. Elle laissa glisser ses mains sur tout le corps d'Apollon qui se trouvait devant elle, pinçant, griffant même parfois.

De son côté, le jeune Maitre n'était pas en reste. Il avait lui aussi passé ses mains sous la robe de la démone. Partant de la cuisse, il remontait le tissus doucement en faisant glisser sa main sur le corps frissonnant de son amante. Il finit par enlever complètement le vêtement de sa "chère et tendre" (\ou/), cassant par la même occasion le baiser qui n'avait jusque là pas été interrompu. Mira en profita pour enlever la chemise du dragon qui devenait trop encombrant et gênait son exploration. Une fois les obstacles arrachés et littéralement jetés au sol, les deux jeunes gens s'approchèrent et se collèrent de plus belle en s'embrassant sauvagement.

Mira, pendant un petit moment d'inattention du dragon, renversa la tendance et se retrouva au-dessus de Sting. Elle était en position de force et tout les deux le savaient très bien. Se penchant en avant, elle alla explorer le corps de son amant en clairsemant çà et là de petit baisers. Elle commença par son cou, suivie la trace de ses abdos sans oublier un seul recoin et s'arrêta au nombril. Elle s'amusa avec, faisant languir le pauvre dragon qui n'en pouvait plus et respirait difficilement.

Elle descendit jusqu'à la limite du pantalon du mage. À travers le tissus, on voyait bien qu'une bosse s'était formée. La Satan Soul, en bonne démone qui se respecte, déposa un petit baiser sur la bosse et remonta pour aller chercher les lèvres de son amant.

Ne voulant pas être en reste et voulant renvoyer la politesse à cette mage qui l'avait fait languir, Sting fit en sorte de se retrouver à califourchon au-dessus de la mage. Il l'embrassa plus sauvagement encore en introduisant un doigt dans son intimité. La jeune femme gémit face à cette présence étrangère et le dragon blanc, impatient, rajouta un autre doigt. Il fit des mouvement de vas et viens, faisant frissonner d'anticipation sa partenaire qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de pousser des petits cris de plaisir. La sentant assez préparée, Sting retira ses doigts, entrainant un soupir de protestation de la part de la démone.

- Impatiente mademoiselle est, je me trompe ? murmura-t-il sensuellement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne fait que commencer...

Pour réponse, notre démone mordit l'oreille de Sting qui laissa échapper un petit cri involontaire. Satisfaite et profitant de sa surprise, Mirajane échangea les places une nouvelle fois et passa au-dessus du jeune homme. Elle sourit malicieusement et recommença son exploration. Elle suçota le cou de son amant et descendit sur son ventre, caressant avec ses mains puis sa langue les abdos plutôt développés de son partenaire. Elle arriva à son membre dressé et commença à lécher le bout en faisant de longs mouvements languissant qui firent gémir de frustration le blond. La démone continua sa douce torture jusqu'à ce que le dragon slayer en eut assez de se retenir et n'inverse une fois de plus les positions. Il entra sans plus de cérémonie dans l'intimité de la mage et commença ses sauvages vas et viens. Le plaisir submergea nos nos amants et il jouir dans les bras l'un de l'autre en criant. La démone souffla à Sting :

- Je me souviens... De tout...

Et elle l'embrassa avant de sombrer dans le sommeil.

xOx0xOx

Sting caressa tendrement la joue de la jeune fille qui s'était assoupie après leur activité intensive. Jugeant qu'ils s'étaient assez absentés, il entreprit de réveiller doucement son amante en lui collant des petits baisers sur tout le visage. La jeune femme ouvrit difficilement les yeux et sourit à Sting. Les deux jeunes mages s'habillèrent prestement et rejoignirent rapidement la fête, sans que leur absence ne paraisse suspecte. Vint le moment du gâteau et des cadeau, l'apogée de la fête et Mira dut faire l'habituel discours :

- Je vous remercie tous du fond du cœur pour cette magnifique soirée et pour tous ces incroyables cadeaux. Je voudrais profiter de cette instant pour vous dire plusieurs choses. Tout d'abord, pour ceux qui ne le savait pas encore, j'ai retrouvé toute ma mémoire...

A ces mots, toute la salle explosa de joie. La mage attendit que le calme ne revienne avant de continuer :

- Je vois que cette nouvelle vous met en joie. J'ai autre chose à vous dire... J'ai décidé de rester à Sabertooth, enfin si le Maitre est d'accord...?

- Je ne vois aucun inconvénient à ce que Mirajane devienne membre permanente de la guilde, dit Sting. A moins que quelqu'un s'y oppose ?

Personne ne bougea dans la salle et Mira reprit :

- Je pense avoir fini donc, si personne n'a rien à ajouter, la fête va pouvoir reprendre...

Encore une fois, la salle resta silencieuse. Satisfaite, la jeune femme s'apprêtait à descendre de la table où elle s'était placée pour bien se faire entendre lorsqu'elle sentit que quelqu'un l'enlaçait par derrière. Elle reconnut sur l'instant à qui appartenaient ses bras qui la firent descendre de son perchoir. Elle sentait les regards et la surprise de la foule qui les entourait, surprise qui s'agrandit quand Sting embrassa Mira devant tout le monde. Les deux mage se retinrent de rire en voyant les mâchoires de tout le monde se décrocher. Finalement, les deux amants se firent féliciter, surtout par les filles car les garçons avaient du mal à reprendre leurs esprits.

* * *

**C'est finiiiiii ! J'ai enfin posté ce chapitre que j'ai mis un temps fou à écrire T.T Bon, il fait plus de 4000 mots mais j'avais promis qu'il restait qu'un chapitre et j'avais pas envie de le couper x3**

**Il y aura peut-être un épilogue avec la fin de la partie avec la princesse mais je suis pas sûre ^^**

**Enjoy it !**


End file.
